toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Punk
"To fight for the treasures, we'll use any measures, for our own pleasure!" —'Punk', countless episodes Punk debuted as the main protagonist of his own segments in the Adventures On Toy Island, and he later reappeared as one of Emperor Lakeet's guards. History ''Adventures On Toy Island'' In the original Adventures On Toy Island, the second segment to air was Treasure Hunters. This segment stars Punk and his loyal steed Rudolph as the two travel the continent, searching for rare treasures. They sometimes meet up with their rival treasure hunters, whom they fight with to get the treasure, or the local indigenous peoples, who try to forbid them from getting the treasure. Punk has clashed with a variety of characters. These characters include the Azteks, a tribe of warpeople, Mr. Hunter, a rival treasure hunter, Mr. Moo Cow, a diabolical business tyrant, the Ixnays, another tribe of natives, the Mummy, Ty M., a speedy treasure hunter, and the Yayaya, a tribe of natives affiliated with outer space. However, he is good friends with the museum curator Fernsworth, for whose museum exhibits he hunts treasures. ''Toy Island'' After the original show ended, most of the characters disappeared and were not heard from since, excluding obviously Big Tigger and Mousey. However, unlike the rest, Punk suddenly resurfaced in the fifth last episode of Season 2, "Dog Days of Summer". Here, he has one morning appeared as a part of the guard troupe, and Emperor Lakeet explains that he is one of his loyaler minions from before who got separated and has since found his way back to him. Unfortunately, his fanbase was not given enough time to grow, so throughout Season 3 he remains relatively unimportant, mostly appearing to take up space in the guard troupe. His next most important episode is "Fuzzy Fling", in which his baby brother Fuzzy is sent to him to be taken care of. From that day on, he is forced to carry his brother in his arms, limiting his usefulness and thus his importance in the series. When Fuzzy goes missing on two different occasions he begins to worry and convinces Emperor Lakeet to let them search for him. Lakeet complies, though only because he wants Fuzzy as a future guard. In "Lakeet Cried Wolf", he helps the other guards to determine who was able to silently kidnap Emperor Lakeet in the dead of night. However, he does not help them combat Spirit Bear as he is busy taking care of Fuzzy and the Royal Cushion. Later, he is unable to help build the ark that Lakeet wanted built in case of an emergency evacuation because he is carrying Fuzzy. As Season 4 rolled around, Punk was demoted further, with his dialogue being completely cut. He only appears in large crowd scenes with the guard troupe or the rest of the Toy Island Crew, and he never says more than a few words that usually the rest of the characters are saying with him. In Season 5 Punk grew significantly in importance. Now, Fuzzy has grown old enough to walk by himself, so Punk is able to participate in more events. As well, the rest of their family has finally found them and joined them on the Island. Thus, they can only work as guards part-time, as the rest of their time is dedicated to working at their parents' porridge shop. In the episode "Palace-warming Party", Punk acts as an usher. In the later episode "Crazy Times with a Crazy Uncle", Punk and Fuzzy find themselves with their uncle on a whirlwind adventure through the rest of the Island, avoiding Spear Guys and the Triple M Crew alike. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Punk appears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! with a very insignificant role. Not only does he carry no dialogue, his screentime is also minimized. As well, despite Rudolph's cameo appearance in Oshawott: The Force of Hippo, the two do not interact with each other whatsoever. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Punk appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as a part of Emperor Lakeet's Friend Box ability. He is called to provide extra defenses and attack power for Krinole. ''Friends' Hockey'' Punk appears in Friends' Hockey as part of Emperor Lakeet's Power Shot, Guard Distraction. Here, he skates around and obstructs the opponents. ''Curtis Ball'' series Punk's appearance in Curtis Ball Tournament is on the Toy Island stage. He is seen watching the match from the high box, but when Lakeet deems the match too boring and orders the guards onto the field, Punk is sent too, where he can interfere with the match. Punk returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as an audience member. ''Toy Island Party! Punk can be seen on the Toy Island board in ''Toy Island Party! ''Friends' Kombat'' series Punk appears in Friends' Kombat II as a part of the Emperor Lakeet & Minions character. Together they are speedy and floaty, but also lightweight. Punk is the sixth character to attack in their stringed combos. He is part of their up special Guard Chain, where he helps form the chain that Lakeet climbs to reach the ledge. He is also in their Final Smash Guard Throw, where he is the fifth guard thrown. He goes a medium distance but does heavy damage. However, he has to pick up Fuzzy before he can return to Lakeet at a medium pace. Punk reappears in Friends' Kombat: United as part of Lakeet's moveset, although he now only appears when he uses certain attacks. Punk's signature attack, shared with Fuzzy, is the down smash, where the two appear by Lakeet's sides and slam opponents. He appears behind Lakeet. Punk is always the seventh guard to appear when using nonspecific attacks. He can latch onto opponents and deal extra damage. ''Friends' Racing'' Punk is part of the unlockable Emperor Lakeet & Minions character in Friends' Racing. Together they make up a lightweight character and thus drive small karts. Thanks to him they give a small weight bonus. However, during races he does not do anything besides sit in the car and hold Fuzzy. They are unlocked by clearing the Huffy Cup on Mirror Mode. Their personal course is Lakeet's Palace, which takes place inside of Lakeet's palace. ''Friends' Baseball'' Punk appears in Friends' Baseball as a default member of Emperor Lakeet's team. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Punk appears in Toy Island Adventures at Emperor Lakeet's disposal. When thrown at foes he deals moderate damage, and he moves at a brisk pace. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Punk appears in Friends' Volleyball Blast as part of Emperor Lakeet's Special Spike Minion Attack. He joins with the other guards in forming a wall to rush the opponents' field and injure them. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Punks show up as unlockable playable characters in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter. Compared to the regular Punk, Yarn Punk is clearly knitted and made of wool, and he has buttons for eyes. Punk has below-average running speed but higher stamina. His weapon is the Honey Hive, a beehive that allows him to release a swarm of bees that can relentlessly damage opponents. His secondary attack lets him shoot globs of honey that can sog opponents' Stuffin' Meters as well as make them sticky, making it harder for them to move around. Punk's amiibo is part of Wave 4 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. When used in battle, it increases his attack power as well as his stamina for 30 seconds. His special costume gives him a baby carrier on his back so that he can bring Fuzzy into the fray. ''Toy Island Tennis Punk appears in Toy Island Tennis as a default player character. His default partner is Samantha. He is an All-Around type character who boasts increased shot power but decreased shot control. Character Based on his original appearances, Punk appears as a courageous and fearless character. He is brave, willing to tackle many challenges and traps head-on, and even willing to break the traditional, Aboriginal rules to get his hands on the treasure. He is usually doing this for some museum or other, and never for his own personal gain, proving his selflessness as well. In the regular Toy Island episodes, it is hard to pinpoint his personality due to his minimal dialogue, but what can be deduced is that he is a very compassionate character, sacrificing his mobility and usefulness as a guard in order to take care of his baby brother, whom he knows how to feed and care for. He also secretly enjoys adventure, although he is a bit scared of it. A similarity between both appearances is his selflessness, in which he is willing to risk his life to get treasures for the greater good of history in Adventures On Toy Island, or in which he is willing to sacrifice his guardliness to take care of his brother. Another similarity is his enjoyment of adventuring. Appearance Punk is a magenta bear. He has no visible mouth, and his arms end in stubs. He has a golden ribbon tied around his neck, and on his chest is a picture of the Earth. Trivia *Punk is the only character from Adventures On Toy Island to appear in all regular episodes of Season 4. *Punk, Big Tigger, and Mousey are the three characters from Adventures On Toy Island who became recurring characters in Toy Island. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adventures On Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Lakeet Empire Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters